A Double Date
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Gabriel tries to set his karate sparring partner up for a double date, as Emilie wants to meet his friends. A continuation of "Doomsday" and "Blue, Red and Lavender". ML Rare Pair March, Day 27: Sports


_Author's Note: this short drabble is the last one from me for this year's ML Rare Pair March, with a very rare "pair", although in fact the real pairs are somewhat different ;) But it was fun to think of those two as friends in their younger years. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **A Double Date**

Punch for punch, hit for hit. Gabriel was clearly losing this round. His opponent wasn't particularly large, but definitely better built and he knew how to use that in a fight. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

'How about a double-date?' Gabriel whispered in his karate sparring partner's ear and the man lowered his guard for a split second. That momentarily surprise was all Gabriel needed. When he was sent to the mat again he locked his legs around the man's ankles and tripped him _hard._

Tom fell next to him with a loud "Ooof", and remained still. Only his heavy breathing indicated that he was there.

'A double-date?' he repeated after a few seconds, echoing Gabriel's words. 'Are you sure I didn't hit you too hard last time, Gabe?'

'You're welcome to thirdwheel of course,' the designer snickered, unabashed. 'I don't mind.' He laid on his back next to Tom and inspected the ceiling of the gym.

His sparring partner fell silent for another few breaths.

'Why a double date?' he finally asked, suspicion lining his voice.

'Emilie wanted to meet my friends,' Gabriel shrugged. His eyes lazily traced the pattern of the metal beams, and he thought they would make a good structure for a formal suit.

Tom's voice reminded him where he was. 'Have you asked Gérard?' His friend pointed his thumb in the direction of a huge man currently sparring with a smaller opponent in the middle of the gym.

'Gorilla?' Gabriel raised a brow. 'He's not exactly a social butterfly.'

'Neither am I,' Tom pointed out. 'And with my internship at the bakery I'll be half asleep,' he added finally pulling himself to a sitting position.

'We can always do Sunday lunch,' the designer pressed on, unperturbed with Tom's hesitancy. He stood up and offered his partner a hand.

'You're trying too hard,' Tom eyed him suspiciously, jumping to his feet lightly and without assistance. 'There's something you're not telling me.'

'Fine,' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'My Chinese tutor was extremely disappointed that I'm off the market. You know, with Emilie,' he added, scrunching his nose when Tom's lips stretched in shameless smirk at the mention of Mademoiselle Launder. He chose to ignore it. 'He has a very nice daughter, who recently came to France and doesn't have any friends.'

'I'm touched, Gabe,' Tom snickered, putting his huge hand on his chest. 'I wouldn't have thought the day would come when _you_ of all people would set me up with someone.' He curled his mustache. 'Especially with a girl,' he added.

The blond shrugged. 'You're the friendliest person I know, Tom,' he replied with disarming honesty. 'She could use a friend like you.'

A huge finger tapped Tom's lips, still stretched in that stupid grin, while he considered Gabriel's words.

'I guess one date wouldn't hurt,' he ventured. 'It's not like I'm gonna have to propose or something,' he snickered but then cast a searching look at Gabriel. 'It's not some Chinese custom to propose after a lunch date, Gabe, is it?'

'It's not, I promise,' the designer chuckled. 'She's really nice. I'm sure you'll get along, is all.' He patted Tom over the shoulders as they headed to the locker room.

'You know, dating Emilie really changed you, Gabe,' his partner murmured cheerfully.

A dreamy smile appeared at Gabriel's face. 'I have no idea what you're talking about,' he replied and Tom chuckled, nudging him in the ribs.

'Okay, it's a date I guess.' He decided. 'One last thing, though,' he stopped turning to the designer.

'Hmm?' Gabriel raised a brow in surprise.

'What's her name?'

'Oh, right,' the blond snapped his fingers trying to recall his tutor's daughter. 'It's Sabine. Sabine Cheng.'

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading my ML Rare Pair March stories. As always, let me know, how you liked this drabble. A sincere thank you to Remasa, for helping me out with those prompts, proof reading and providing valuable suggestions._

 _As to my next update - I'm working on two new stories, both Adrien-centric, one of which hopefully will be ready for his appreciation week, but we'll see (my work got really demanding lately). I intend to finish those two and then move on to finish some of the stories on hiatus. But knowing me, there might be some more oneshots and drabbles with the new season and Luka just around the corner ;)_

 _If you want to, visit me on perditaalottachocolate-blog . tumblr . com, where I reblog miraculous stuff, and post doodles and drabbles and sneek peaks._


End file.
